Blackout
by Subject007
Summary: ((FROZEN Parody)) A troubling past, and annoying sibling, and a musical; what else could a Sonic FROZEN parody ask for? When Upsilon's past suddenly comes crashing in during his 'coronation' as the new leader of town, this get out of hand, causing a major blackout to spread around all of Mobius. Could Sigma and Kestrel find a way to bring him up together before all time runs out?
1. Prologue

_**Witchcraft.**_

_**Sorcery.**_

_**Phenominons.**_

_**Darkness.**_

_We all fear them._

We continuously fear the day that we meet contact with them. How unusual and different they are, their strange behavior, everything.

No one can change that.

At least, on their own.

What if I told you that there is a tale of a brave young girl who was able to change all those thoughts with the help of her friends?

Ha, cliché, I know. But it's true!

Shall I tell you about it? Alright, it all started...

Wait, wait, this isn't right. You heard this beginning too many times.

Let's take this from the top... where it all began...

_The incident._


	2. Ceremonial Beginnings

The cold breeze in the air, the comforting glow of the moon, the countless Mobians in that certain place at the certain time; every year they celebrated, every year they remember.

Remember the peace that was given to them.

United, they were able to be free of disturbances of any sort. Ranging from various phenomenon to the unknown creatures in the vast forests and jungles all around.

Every year, they would celebrate their undefeated victory with the annual lighting of lanterns. Each one bringing the peaceful light to the heart wrenching darkness.

_**Oh, the overwhelming breeze**_

_**And darkness ever blinding **_

Their voices echoed through the air, each one in harmony with the other.

_**The reign of terror made to seize **_

_**Have our strength to be combining **_

They held torches in their hands, ready to be set alight.

**_Stand together, with no fear_**

**_Hold your focus, vision clear_**

**_Keep calm as they draw on near_**

**_Forbid forsaken arts_**

**_And bring light to the dark_**

They all banged their torches against the wooden table in front of them, creating a continuous beat to fill in their anticipation.

**_Witches! Monsters! Sorcery! Gore!_**

**_They're unwanted; we need no more!_**

**_So arm yourself to bring its end_**

**_Take a shot and it'll be dead! Hah!_**

A firecracker raced across the table, causing all torches to light up in a blazing fire. The Mobians all raised their torches with pride.

**_Oh, the overwhelming breeze_**

**_And darkness ever blinding _**

They started marching down the alley, lighting each lamp they pass by as a glorious reminder.

**_The reign of terror made to seize _**

**_Have our strength to be combining_**

As the amount of lamps left unlit lessened, the leader of the group charged up forward, making her stand out from the rest.

**_Stand together, with no fear_**

**_Hold your focus, vision clear_**

One lamp remained. The leader slowly approached forward, slipping her white hoodie off only to expose her lavender shaded fur.

**_Keep calm as they draw on near_**

**_Forbid forsaken arts_**

She bent forward slightly so her face was in lined with the one last lamp. Her grey eyes shined as she eyed the torch that went towards the lamp, finally making it blaze alight. She closed her eyes and let a single breath escape her before she turned around and left.

_"This is for you, my sweet Upsilon."_

**_And bring light to the dark..._**


	3. Exhaustion Sweet Exhaustion

This ceremony is the center piece of the small town; a momentum of great symbolism. But for this case, its what caused a tragedy; one that refuses to be forgotten by those who experienced it. Much like a scar, it may seem like it healed over time but inside the pain remains unbearable.

And at this moment, you'll be the one of the only witnesses who knew about it.

**Who knew the _truth_.**

* * *

The robed lavender mink headed down the mountain, taking notice of her light strides as she made her way down. Every year she has took this path back to her mansion of a home, and everyone knew that. But what they didn't know, was the _secret_ she had kept from them for so long.

_The reason why her own household was so isolated from the rest. _

_The reason why no one knows much about her._

_And the reason why they never heard of her own children._

She was a **_shadow manipulator._** From birth, she was gifted, or more like cursed for her, with the exotic ability to have control over what lurked in the dark. Quite ironic really, considering the fact that she is literally the head of the program intent on killing her kind.

That was her reason, to be exact. She needed to find a way to remove suspicion from herself, and most especially her children.

For one of them, much to her dismay, inherited it from her.

As she spotted the sight of a massive, wooden mansion just a few meters away from her, she let a sigh of exhaustion escape from her. She had been putting up this charade for years now, it had grown as a major burden crushing down her shoulders through the years.

**_"Irma the Mink; Exterminator of All Pests of the Dark!" _**She would cringe whenever she would see that title burned unto the golden badge that laid against her chest. It was almost like its needle seal was stabbing her repetitively, but not in her skin, but on her heart.

She just wanted it to stop. All of it.

She didn't care what had to be done.

She didn't care what terrors may be unleashed onto the world.

All she wanted...

**Is for it to all stop.**

* * *

The lavender mink finally met the doorstep to her home, she readied herself for what was to come.

And it did came. But more like a high-pitched squeak to the ear.

**"SHE'S BACK!"**

The door opened up by itself, and Irma's silver irises were met with a pair of golden ones.

"Mum! Your back! How was the ceremony?" The little six year-old squeaked, fiddling around with the plastic charm atop her witch hat, shaped like a star.

"Oh, it was okay. Nothing really happens that much at the ceremony anyway. It doesn't really pay that much importance, really."

_The understatement of the year._

The little mink girl put her hands on her hips, pouting. "But you never let me and Upsy go to the ceremony. Won't that mean that something important is going on there?"

Her mother paused, looking down at the ground for a few minutes before laughing. "You're getting really smart, darling. Have you been studying more?"

The girl seemed nervous at that second, tugging the collar of her white top. "Uh... yeah. You can say that."

With that cheeky smile she gave her, Irma made a mental note to check out her daughters room sometime.

A sudden though lingered into her head, and she decided to vocalize it, removing her white hoodie before speaking; "Where is your brother anyway?"

The six year-old crossed her arms together, but was unable to hide the smirk twitching up at the corner of her mouth. "He's out in the back, hanging out with his _friend._"

Irma pursed her lips together as it clicked in her head. "Oh, you mean that mink girl?"

"Mhm. Real _chemistry_ between them I tell ya'." The girl replied, winking at her mother. She responded with a simple roll of eyes.

"Ah ha. Anyway, do you know where they are know?"

Her daughter looked unimpressed. "Oh, Gee, I don't know. Considering they've always hanged out at the slope at this time of day, I think it's impossible to tell where he is." Irma could even see the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Well, since you 'don't know' where he is, can you you take these to him?" She pulled out a paper bag from the depths of her pocket and handed it to the girl. She stared at the peculiar paper bag in her hands for a moment before sniffing the outside of the bag.

"Hmm... Cinnamon buns. From town. Really?"

Irma combed a finger through her lavender fur. "You and I both know he loves them, right Kestrel?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Kestrel trailed off slightly, her eyes landing on the bag once more.

"What is it?"

"Nothing for me?" She chided hopefully, grinning widely at her mother. She brought a hand to her chin.

"Well, if you do bring those buns to your brother in time, then I'll make a batch of Miso Broth just for you."

The six year-old suddenly beamed with gladness, then rushed outside, not missing a beat. All the while Irma just chuckled at her, watching her go.

"Works all the time."


	4. Always Fear The Worst

Kestrel doesn't like escort missions.

A simple fact, really. She didn't like how she was depended on, how its 'all up to her' to get the job done, and all other things.

"But it's definitely worth it if there's gonna be food at the end." She muttered to herself, trotting the area in search for her brother. Taking a good look around, she immediately stopped in her tracks once she realized that she was walking in circles.

"Great." The girl huffed, glaring down at nothing in particular. "Now where could he-"

**_"I'M GONNA WIN, UPSILOOOOOOOON!"_**

Kestrel was lucky enough to dodge the incoming figure as it zoomed by her, with another slightly slower one just after it. She groaned, covering her face with her free hand.

"Why do they always bike here..."

* * *

_**"IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP THEN I'M GONNA WIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**_ A high-pitched voice screeched as her bike sped down the hill, carrying not only her but also her voice to whoever was behind.

And apparently, that someone saw a challenge in it.

_**"NOT IF I COULD HELP IT!**_"

The second figure's bike suddenly sped up a bit, just enough for it to be head to head with the other. The Mobian on the other bike got caught of guard for a split-second, before she was able to regain her focus and charge on forward, all the while laughing giddily.

After what seemed to be a few seconds in time, both figures screeched to a stop. The female one was victorious.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Score one for the Sig-man!" She screamed as she continued to jump up and down repeatedly, bursting with glee. The male figure, who just got off his bike at this time, simply huffed at her direction.

"Please don't tell me your going to use that nickname now, Sigma." Her response was only hearty laugh to the muted purple mink.

"Don't worry, at least my nickname isn't as bad as _Upsy Daisy_."

Upsilon simply groaned as his reply, remembering how many times his sister called him that.

_"Hey Upsy!"_

Speak of the devil.

Well, imp would be more appropriate in this case.

"What do you want, Kres?" 'Upsy' sighed, facing his rosy pink pika of a sister; fearing the worst to come out.

Kestrel pouted openly, then in one fluid motion, tossed the paper bag to her brother. He caught, curiosity shining in his grey eyes. Once he peered inside, a small grin stretched up his face.

"Mother came back from the ceremony?"

"Ob-vi-ous-ly." His sister replied, cocking her head to the side with each syllable.

"Oooh! Oooh! How was it? Did you ask her?" Sigma squeaked, taking interest in the topic. Kestrel fiddled with the rim of her witch-like hat.

"She didn't really say much." The young one stated. "But she keeps saying that nothing that important happens during it."

"Oh." The yellow mink said, some disappointment evident in her tone. She then straightened herself up, brushing of the bits of grass left on her attire before facing Upsilon again.

"So shall we return to our game?"

"I think I'll rest for now." He replied, his mouth half-full with a bite of the bun. This caused his sister to snicker at him lightly in humor.

But there was something else about his sister that occupied her thoughts.

"What is the ceremony all about?"

* * *

The thought wouldn't leave her mind.

Kestrel was so interested in it, she literally spent the next hour playing twenty questions with the other two minks just on that specific topic.

**_"Day of celebration?"_**

"Today."

Both minks wanted to slam their head on an imaginary table in that second. _Why else would the Mobians be celebrating today?_

**_"What time?"_**

"Six o' clock at night."

Her brother was sure of his answer; after all, that was the time their mother left for that day.

_**"Attire for citizens?"**_

"Some ceremonial robe-thing I guess."

Of course Sigma just guessed that on the spot. She never really knew about the celebration itself, but she was sure of the attire because of the other Mobians she's seen that day.

_**"Purpose-"**_

They had to stop her there.

_For none of them knew. _

**_Knew what their mother had been protecting them from for so long._**

"Sorry, but we can't really answer that." Upsilon started. "None of us really know what it's for, to be honest."

"Aw, such a shame." Kestrel frowned, displeased. She then stood up and looked north from where they were, which was exactly where their mansion was. "I might as well ask Mum about-"

The earth below them suddenly shook lightly, startling the three. It felt as if the ground was a spring, rocking up and down in a steady beat. They looked at each other in confusion, shock, and most of all...

_**Fear.**_

"What's happening?" Upsilon's younger sibling yelled, feeling the same as the others were.

**"EARTHQUAKEEEEE!"** Sigma screamed, grabbing a hold of the nearest object towards her, which in this case, was Upsilon.

"H-Hey! Sigma! Calm down, it isn't an earthquake." He chocked out, practically being crushed by the force of his friend's arms. Speaking of which, lifted her head up to face him with worry in her eyes.

"T-Then... What is it?"

The three of them stayed quiet for a while, their minds in desperate search for an answer.

Through their luck, they were able to find it; out in a distance, faint chanting and voices of Mobians could be heard.

As the sounds got nearer, the ground rocked harder.

And with one brief look above, Upsilon was able to spot what seemed to be a lit torch's light emitting from the top of the slope.

But it wasn't this fact that caught his attention.

It was where the light stopped.

Up there, at the peak of the slope, the ground had seized its movement. And the light was shining bright on the slope's tip. _Right where their home is._

He turned towards the remaining two, and spoke in a loud, clear voice;

**_"We have to go. Now."_**


	5. Miss Clandestine

Irma took no hesitation letting the fear creep up into her.

She knew what was to happen soon. All she had to do was make sure none of her loved ones were there at that time. The rest, left for her own burden.

The warm shaded shine in her eyes only grew bigger the longer she stared out the window. A flinch triggered in her body as soon as her sight was met by the familiar being of her demise.

It was strange though, what could be heard outside was supposed to be Mobians of any number chanting right out her door, and yet all that her gaze met was one, lone figure.

With that said the figure soon stopped in front of her gate; the grip on the ablaze torch in his hand tightened.

It was time.

Irma did her best to hide the grief written on her soul as she stepped out of the cursed mansion, her silver eyes locked with the unidentifiable ones and mouth nothing but a straight line. The chanting halted in a brief second, but out of respect? No, it felt more like mockery.

_Deep mockery _directed towards her.

**"It's been a while, Ms Clandestine. I hope you've been doing well." **The figure's smooth, deep voice started, hood covering most of his face but leaving a space enough for Irma to see his smirk.

She tightened her hands into a ball. "I go by Irma now."

**"I've heard. Leader of the town, are you not? Quite ironic considering... Your family history."**

Irma's eyes narrowed down on the figure with a new level of ferocity dancing in her pupils. "You have nothing to do with my family, you monster."

**_"Monster?"_** The figure's voice was now in a mock tone. **"You should try looking at a mirror for once."**

The mother felt her own teeth grind against each other as her level in anger increased rapidly. This guy certainly knew how to press her buttons, but she shouldn't snap at him. _Not just yet._

"Why have you even come here? I thought we swore to follow the compromise."

**"Yes, but alas... there were complications."**

Irma raised a brow, confusion now dominating her emotional state. "What complications?"

**"Ones most especially regarding the death of your most precious ****_'hubby'_****."**

She swore that felt time freeze around her, a new form of chill dropping in the atmosphere as she refocused on the figure in genuine shock. "W-what?"

**"Don't tell me you haven't considered it." **The silhouette spoke, crossing his arms together against his chest in a smug form.** "With him gone, why go through all the trouble of holding this deal if I could just finish you off myself?"**

"So you're going to kill me off so that you won't have to hold the deal? Coward if I should say."

The figure's grin dropped breifly, only to come back with a streak of pride streaking through it.** "Yes, yes, that's the plan. Afterall..."**

He took a moment to examine her features, his smile nearly plastered on.

**"You and your ****_freak of a husband_**** were meant to die anyway."**

That done it.

Irma held no restraint in letting out all her rage onto the poor silhouette as she flung down her arm in a sharp motion, unleashing a streak of dark energy that simply painted the ground below the figure thanks to him quickly dodging. At this point, her eyes glowed an intimidating ebony, her pupils nothing but blank white spaces.

The figure's mouth curved upwards as his grin turned sharp as a razor. **"Now****_ there's _****the mistress I've missed. What kept you back?"**

"My role as a leader, and a mother;" She spoke defiantly, raising both arms in preparation for another attack. "To protect them from freaks, most especially the ones of your kind."

A spark of shadows emitted from both of her palms, stretching out in two separate lines until they formed a sharp blade at each end. Irma brought both of her arms down in an instant, the lines now acting like a dual whip. Pity the one who had to face her and her bladed whip.

**"Fighting me off for the sake of your loved ones? ****_Charming_****; truly a battle to go down in history."**

"If if means risking my life in the process, I'm willing to do anything to get rid of the means of you." Irma stated, her body positioned for battle with eyes locked onto the figure for any sign of countering.

Instead, she was met with a daring look.

**_"Then let us not keep history waiting."_**


	6. Perspective

**((Heads up; this chapter is rated T for harsh language and slight descriptions of blood.))**

Perspective.

It can mean anything.

It can mean everything.

Decrypting it? One couldn't possibly do that with such ease. It is improbable. Impossible. Unachievable. The words ramble on.

For the way of true understanding in such matter, will require you to experience it in truth.

Which sadly isn't the case for poor Upsilon.

No, no, no. What he saw, was _**deception**_.

**...**

That light they've seen on the mountain... It still remained. Untouched, it seemed; harmless, it read.

Deceivable, it was.

Has he been running now? He honestly couldn't tell any longer; the snow gave no support causing his legs to be heavier than a ton.

It didn't matter, they had to see what was happening at the top of the mountain, that's what Upsilon told himself as he continued with his two followers up the white slope.

"Do you think mum's okay?" A small voice called from behind; shock made the poor girl's throat sore.

The muted purple mink could only give a split-second to glance at his younger sibling, stating his words with clear enough determination.

"That's what I hope to find out."

**...**

"Hah!"

A sharp snap hit the ground, allowing its target to smoothly stride to the side. Irma retracted her whips for a moment only to jag them into the direction of the figure once more, only to hit the ground once more. She let out a growl of frustration as the figure could only laugh.

**"I see your combat skills have... ****_Rusted_****, over the years."** His deep voice mocked, then he proceeded to swivel his blade directly into the mother's head...

... Only to be caught by two ebony whips in position. Irma thrusted her arms forward, making the blade follow and hit the figure with its handle with a slight grunt. Once she found weakness in her opponent, she gave him quick sidekick to the head, making him stumble backwards a few feet painfully.

"Did they not teach you the most basic of rules?" She gave a mock of her own, getting ready to deliver another blow. "Never be smug in front of your opponent until after winning."

The figure briefly wiped his mouth with his hand, leaving a crimson dye on his gloves. **"I see you're still that _heartless_ ****_bitch_**** I know." **He spat out.

"And you haven't changed a bit, you bastard." She retaliated, swiping her whips in his direction. Not much to her luck, he dodged it with his sword stuck out, cutting her weapon in two.

**"Heh, how unfortunate-"** The figure's snicker was interrupted when he barely moved away in time from a shadow-like throwing knife. His eyes traced its course until it landed Irma, a newly conjured blade ready in her grip.

A wicked grin unexpectedly stretched across his features, his grip on his own sword tightened as if his life depended on it. **"Now ****_there's_**** the challenge when I needed one."**

"Don't get too smug now, freak. You don't know what you're even up against."

He threw his head back in maniacal laughter, even making Irma cringe slightly of how horridly wrong it looked. But she stood her guard, not beckoning into whatever trick he was pulling. The figure's head snapped back at her direction, eyes widened, smile exposing his razor sharp teeth, and his arms spread free and open.

**"Then come, challenge me with your sword! Challenge me****_ chALLeNGE mE CHALLENGE ME!_****"**

Despite the glare she shot at him in her distance, it did not stop the chill that gone down her spine.

He's completely lost it.

**...**

They weren't far long from their destination now.

There was something different in the atmosphere the more Upsilon lost himself in it; like something, a force or anything, was trying to keep the trio back from reaching the top.

But he had to; it was too late to turn back, and he just had to come see his mother, no matter what. Strange force or not.

Nothing will stop him now.

Nothing will stop...

**no**

He reached the top.

Kestrel and Sigma followed, Upsilon helping them up when they had trouble lifting themselves from the ground.

But when they recovered, they wished they haven't. For they wouldn't see what transpired in front of their very eyes.

**no no no **

The unsettling sound of tortured metal and sharp clashes accompanied the sight of two figures fighting ruthlessly against each other. Their blades were like hungry lions lashing out on one another like the animals they are. Scratches and marks of blood were both clearly visible on each of the figures' bodies and clothing.

And as if the universe wouldn't let them have enough, one of those figures' identities were one of which they wished not to see.

**no no no nononono**

All those elements were just thrown at him like dust. His vision started to fade in and out, breath hitched, his whole body was numb.

Was this fear?

It was horrid.

And Upsilon was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who felt it.

**nonononoNONONO**

A perfectly timed strike caused both figures to be thrown back in opposite directions, their weapons falling down with it. Upsilon managed to take a step away from the colision, even in its distance.

Irma was the first to recover, using both of her hands to steady herself, gradually lifting her head of the ground-

-only to be greeted with the horrified eyes of her children and friend.

**NONONONONONONONO**

"M-M-Mum...?!" Kestrel managed to choked out, stiffness dominating her body. It was understandable, given the situation like this.

The mother felt her lips go dry, her eyes flickering back to its normal palette to the sound of her child's voice. She opened her mouth, almost as if to say something, anything, to give a sense of comfort to them... Then her eyes landed on her son.

She barely sucked in a breath.

Finally, words came, but not the ones they were hoping to hear.

"Run. Now. Go before he comes back."

"Is 'he' that guy you were fighting?" Thankfully Upsilon found his voice again, and was able to make out his words successfully. "We can't just leave you alone to defend yourself!"

_"NO!" _She sounded desperate now, latching on her only son's shoulders. Her son in reply could only be taken back by his mother's actions, quite literally. "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME, YOU HAVE TO-"

They didn't have time any longer.

"Watch out!" Upsilon yelled, pushing his mother to the side and bringing his arm forward in a thrust.

"NO!" Irma called out, but it was too late. A dark wave of energy shot out of his hand, hitting the figure who was attempting to sneak up on his mother. It threw it back a few feet, his blade flying away at another direction.

The two beside him were astonished. "Aw yeah! Take that you... Uh, cloaked fiend!" Sigma cheered, making up a nickname last minute.

"Yeah! Take that!" Kestrel joined in, seeing no wrongdoing in supporting her friend. "Why would you ever hurt mum anyway?"

The figure seemed to regain its ground, slowly lifting itself up from the ice cold ground that acted as his throw pillow for his fall. His hood was now askew, revealing a now visible portion of his face; sharp, golden pupils peeked from the shadows, their expression ready to murder, and, though it was hard to make out at first, a foot-long diagonal cut that glided across his features, red ooze starting to drip out ever so lightly.

Those, and his outstretched smile.

**"So these are your children, Clandestine?" **He spoke, his tone complimenting his sadistic nature. Said mother looked petrified, her face gone as white as a sheet of paper, a horrified expression etched on her features.

**"Oh this is simply _PERFECT_." **He continued, snapping his head back in the direction of her son.

**"Well come on now boy, FIGHT ME! PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS MOTHER!"**

It was grinding his soul, it was taunting his mind, and it certainly made him growl in reply. He flung his arm down to the side, the shadows following him like a master, forming a sharp edge of darkness. Then, he raised it up, revealing now what seems to be a shadow blade.

Irma saw what's happening, a new found horror dawning upon her.

**She can't let this happen.**

He's definitely running now; towards the figure in fury, his blade locked in front of him to be able to land a finishing thrust into the cloaked fiend.

**She can't let this happen.**

Time was tickling slowly in Irma's eyes as she found the strength to stand up. Those eyes also watched as her only son continued his charge at her opponent in fear. Her opponent, in turn, continued his stance, his grin unmoving.

At this point, it dawned upon her that there was only one last chance, and it would certainly guarantee safety for her children.

Just for a hard price.

**SHE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN.**

So she took it.

**_"§åëçta¡!"_**

Everything afterwards happened too fast.

Irma suddenly disappeared from her original place in a flash of light, and when she reappeared, she stood right in the middle of her son's path-

-as she took the blow herself.

She gasped for a second before her throat got caught with the searing pain that shot through her body. Upsilon's vision was now dancing in and out, flickering wildly as he stared at his blade, his own blade, plunged deeply into his mother's stomach. The air dropped cold, a brief scream could be heard from behind, most likely from his sister.

They weren't the only ones who got affected by the move; for the figure's smiling face soon twisted into one of disbelief, and horror.

**_"No, no, NO! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" _**

Upsilon wasted no time ripping his sword out of Irma's stomach, making her body drop to the ground like a rag doll. Her voice was cracking, fighting against the pain clogging her throat as she spoke.

"N-N-No-ow... Our d-de-deal... st-stands-s..." She croaked out, clenching her teeth tightly but forced a grin to the figure in front of her.

The figure was now screaming. His loud yells bounced off he forest in an echo, and invisible beings that came with him resumed their marching, though now it sounded as if they were stomping, harassing the floor below them. Light and dark flashes were flickering, blinking out of control in front of their eyes, blinding them temporarily. When it stopped, there was nothing left. No figures, no beings, no more fighting.

Sigma and Kestrel ran forward to catch up with the two in he distance. Though they hoped that they didn't come that close, for the scene scarred them deeply with horrid.

Irma's nearly-dead body was sprawled below, thick, crimson liquid painted her dress and the ground beneath and near her. A large, gaping wound was visibly seen on her abdomen, where the shadow sword formally was. Her silver eyes were going blank, her breathing ragged and struggling, blood can be seen dripping slightly out of her mouth. Notherless, it made Kestrel scream softly as turn away in fear.

Upsilon's legs gave up on him, making him nearly fall over as he knelt down to his mother's side. With shaky breaths, he brought his mother's head onto his lap ever so gently, ignoring how it stained his fur.

His mother looked at him with her gentle, fading eyes once last time. "U-Up-si-l-lon... I-I-"

"Please shut up mother, you know I know you love me." He whispered gently, his eyes threatening tears. "Why... Why did you do this?"

She could feel herself fading now, barely gripping the rope of life. There was no more time to explain. No more time for anything. But before letting go, she drew in one last breath and exhaled what she truly needed to say.

**_"It's not your fault."_**

Then she went limp.

**...**

Tears and blood were shed that day. Townsfolk soon heard the commotion and found the body and the scarred children sulking at the scene.

No one could pin the blame on anyone that time; they knew that those who were there were only children, they believed that they were harmless.

So they did the only thing they could do.

After sending Sigma and Kestrel back to their homes, even against their will, they held a funeral, right there and right then. The ceremony was solemn, still and silent as the night. Upsilon said nothing the whole time, his head turned down, ignoring the 'I'm so sorry's and 'Are you okay's he's received that night.

The body was buried near the forest, a circle of stone pebbles marking where it was. Days passed, and the little mink girl was able to sneak out of her household for the soul purpose of placing a flower right in the middle of the arrangement. It seemed like it belonged there.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and eventually years started passing ever since that incident. All that time, no one knew what happened, all that time, no one could find the one to take the blame for what happened.

And all that time, Upsilon ignored the last words of his mother.

**_"It is my fault..."_**


	7. Rejection

The walls were literally painted with dust, the air didn't feel alive as it used to, and the hallways sounded nothing but the imaginary beat of his sorrow.

Nothing was the same.

He's locked himself in his room; it was the only place left to be alone with his thoughts, suffering, pain. Attempted for comfort but always ended up hurting himself even more. The more he did, the worse his state became. Never once did this routine change.

Visitors, relatives, distant friends would often pass by, knock on his door from time to time, maybe even call out his name a few times. They always came out defeated.

Years passed, and the lesser the number of visitors came. Eventually they thought,_** 'why bother with something that can't be fixed?'. **_

So they stopped.

Stopped coming, stopped trying, stopped crying out in desperation; just left him alone, where his isolation was what he could call home. Soon they all moved on, leaving him behind with their old memories.

But amongst them, were the few that never gave up on him.

**...**

The cheery, yellow mink skipped out of her household, and determinatedly heads out towards her desired destination. Her parents didn't need to ask her where she was going, for she took the same path every week, every year. They simply waved her goodbye, and started getting ready for dinner; just in case things didn't turn out like she has always wanted.

Sigma finally appeared infront the grand mansion. Before she was able to take a step forward however, a familiar friend walked by, interested in her actions.

"Here again, I see." The black hedgehog mused. "Are you sure he'll-"

"I'm pretty sure of it this time. Trust me Tesla, I've got this." She replied with a toothy grin. The hedgehog simply shrugged, nonchalant.

"Alright then. See you later Sigma." The girl waved as her friend exited, then went on forward.

Once she steped inside, she immediately recognized her surroundings; the cold wooden floor, the elegant white pillars, and the beautifully noticable decor of the walls and furniture. She only took a split second for her to once again admire it, before heading on towards the part of the mansion that completely contrasts the original surroundings.

A dark, gloomy hallway was laid out infront of her, a single ebony shaded door etched on its end. Sigma stopped herself from chickening-out for the thousandth time in her life time, and pushed herself into walking forward, shivering from how dark it was.

Luckily, before she could pass out, she remembered the light switch that existed beside the lone door near her, then pushed it with quick force, causing the area to be illuminated with a yellow-white light. Sighing with relief, she knew it was that time of the day again.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

**Upsilon? **

No reply. She decided to try harder, now speaking in a sing-song tone.

**Do you wanna go and hang out?**

**I know you wanted some empty space**

**But you never go out anymore**

**And through this door**

**I might as well forget your face!**

She started giggling on that joke she made up. Still no reply.

**You used to be so active**

**And now you're not**

**It's painful to remember why**

**Do you wanna go and hang out?**

In a sense of desperation, she placed her mouth against the keyhole, speaking in that position.

**Maybe we'll even bike around about!**

There was finally a reply from the other side of the door, but it wasn't the one Sigma hoped for.

"Please... just leave me alone Sigma..."

Sigma pouted, "But Upsilon, like the song was saying; its been so long since you actually showed yourself out of that door, a-and maybe, I- we can help you-"

"Sigma. I won't ask again." Upsilon's voice came again, more firm than before. A wave of sadness washed upon the yellow mink, before she finally turned around from the door.

**Okay bye...**

And once again was she rejected.

**...**

Upsilon's younger sister was certainly not handling things so well ever since he's left her to his own isolation. She refused to talk to anyone, and making new friends was certainly not an option since the first topic they always chose was about her brother.

Notherless, Kestrel was lonely.

She tried reading to occupy her mind, she even tried to study the peculiar book she has discovered ever since she was a toddler, but nothing could distract her. Many times has she caught herself staring upon the doorway of Upsilon's room, wondering, hoping for a chance that they can actually act like they used to; regular siblings.

But that sadly couldn't be done easily.

Eventually Sigma came to visit her. They talked, laughed a bit, ate the cinnamon buns she brought from the bakery, then, eventually Sigma thought it would be a good idea to share her plan with the younger one.

"A _music montage_ to convince him to hang out with us? You're kidding."

Kestrel had to admit though, it was a possibility to a solution.

The girl now found herself in front of her brother's door, her arms crossed. She pursed her lips together in an unsure manner before sighing deeply and bringing her arm near the door's surface. "Sigma really owes me one."

She knocked- well, it was more like banging when you hear it, on the door. Like Sigma, she spoke in a singsong tone.

**Dangit bro, you coming out yet?**

**I barely hear you cry or laugh**

Kestrel brought her hands to her hips, feeling completely ridiculous for doing this.

**Being emo is quite bad for you**

**I'm nearly done with my book on witchcraft-**

Her silver eyes shot open with that slip, along with a simultaneous_ 'huh?' _coming from inside the room.

**Forget that last part!**

She was given no response, and soon she realized what feelings she's kept back from her brother as her eyelids dropped a bit, looking somewhat gloomy.

**I know you're still quite badly shaken**

**Same for me too**

She was being honest, that event still left an imprint in her mind that stabbed her physiological state like a knife. Forcing herself to lift her head up, she looked through the keyhole in attempt to at least have a glimpse of her brother.

**So come out and we'll share some pie!**

_"Pie; really?"_ The muffed voice in the room sounded, finding amusement with Kestrel's wording. Said girl huffed in reply.

"Well excuse me for trying sing. We all know that you're the better singer here." Kestrel mused, rolling her eyes. She waited a few moments for any further reactions until she finally held both of her arms, head hanging low.

"You're still not coming out, are you?"

_"I'm sorry Kestrel, I just can't." _

She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes briefly before exhaling her answer. "Okay then, bye."

And like Sigma, she was rejected once again.

**...**

The Lantern Ceremony soon came again the following years; Irma's death anniversary with it.

Like her funeral, the whole day itself remained solemn as it was before. The town mourning over the loss of their most faithful leader, protector, and mother. No longer would they march confidently as they light up the lanterns, but they approached them with uttermost respect; a reminder of their leaders deeds.

Sigma kept her head hung low as she slipped past the crowd, garmented with a dark grey gown and hoodie to make sure the townsfolk would dismiss her as a regular citizen passing through.

She looked up, her blue irises peeking out at the darkened hallway that was now not so frightening to her any longer. The air felt thinner than a thread, the breeze was chilling, and it was terribly silent. Silent enough that you can even hear the slow breathing of the one in the room ahead. _Her friend._

Her few steps forward were interrupted by another pair that seemed to follow her. Turning around, Sigma was met with the one and only Kestrel, her usual white attire replaced with a black dress, nearly the same style but without the hat that accompanied it. Together, they made their way through the hallway.

And they both stopped at the lone door.

They shared unsure glances at each other, already knowing of the awaited response. But they didn't lose hope yet, and reached over, simultaneously knocking the door together.

**Upsilon?**

They took turns singing, the young sibling going first.

**Bro, we know you're in there**

Sigma sang afterwards, just as sorrowful.

**And you're scarred by what you did**

**But a sister and friend's here for you**

**You wanted space, that's true**

**_But how long has it been?_**

Their voices were now synchronized, carrying a melancholic tune that floated gently throughout the mansion.

**I just want to see my brother**

**Hang out like we used to do**

**_Cause we're not letting go of you..._**

Sigma let one free hand caress the wooden door gently, her voice cracking and barely audible.

**Do you wanna go and hang-**

Her throat was choked up with her own emotions as she slid down to the floor, tears now quietly streaming down her cheeks with her ragged breathing. Kestrel could only shut her eyes closed, looking away from the broken down mink in respect for her personal space.

**... Why do I even bother... **

Unknown to the two, Upsilon was curled up in the same position as his closest friend, his teeth clenched and eyes stung with the threat of tears.

And like they always have been, they were rejected once again.


End file.
